Jolyne Felicity Brioche
Jolyne Felicity Brioche is a player character in the Forgotten Realms Campaign of Nat19. She is a human sorcerer, as well as a princess of the Kingdom of Neverwinter. She is portrayed by Bread Breaderson. History Jolyne is a runaway princess from Neverwinter. She began her journey due to an arranged marriage, which she looked forward to until meeting her suitor. Upon realizing this was not the fairy tale ending she had dreamed of for years, she fled the castle, with the assistance of her servants. Though she didn't realize it, fate ended up reuniting her with Hadrick, who had stolen her first kiss when they were children. Personality Jolyne originally came off as a very vain, self-absorbed princess, treating their mission like a vacation of sorts. Once thrust into Barovia, her personality seemed to do a 180 due to the many trials she now had to face. The once confident princess now seems to be a sweet ball of nerves who just wants a warm bath and a good book to read. She still seems to be learning the ropes to behaving like a princess, awkwardly stumbling into and through situations. She knows what to do, it's just applying it to everyday situations where she fumbles. She is a hopeless romantic, but very clueless in interacting with romance. Role in Plot - Relationships & Affiliations Hadrick Kainwind Jolyne values Hadrick highly, to the point where she becomes equally angry and worried about him whenever he ends up putting himself in harm's way for her sake. In addition, she takes his input on how to act more "princess-like" very seriously and genuinely values his advice. Ashley and Devin were convinced that she'd developed affections for her bodyguard but she continued to be oblivious to their insinuations up to the point that when she was told she was in love she didn't realize it at first. However, once she processed it, she finally realized just how much Hadrick meant to her and confessed to him. Devin Jolyne sees Devin as a close friend after their times together to the point where she ended up seeking advice from her once she finally realized what her feelings for Hadrick truly were. Xhantharykk Quelzorladar Jolyne was actively afraid of Xhantharykk due to his obsessive hatred of dragons and feared that if her draconic heritage would ever come to light he would kill her in a fit of rage, to the point where she actively requested Hadrick would protect her in that circumstance. Monty of Kinshan While at first Jolyne believed that the paladin was her destined knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet as though he had come from one of her fairy tales, Jolyne eventually realized that she didn't truly feel any romantic attachment to him. While the two are still decent friends, their relationship is incredibly awkward due to a mixture of said misconception as well as some actions on Hadrick's part. Abilities Sorcerer Abilities * Font of Magic ** Flexible Casting ** Sorcery Points * Metamagic ** Quickened Spell ** Twinned Spell * Sorcerous Origin: Draconic Bloodline (Gold) ** Draconic Resilience ** Elemental Affinity (Fire) * Spellcasting (Charisma-based ability) Feats * Observant Spells Sorcerer Spells Cantrips * Acid Splash * Fire Bolt Level 1 Spells * Magic Missile Level 2 Spells * Dragon's Breath * Scorching Ray Level 3 Spells * Haste * Lightning Bolt Special Equipment Weapons * Staff of Frost: Requires attunement by a druid, sorcerer, warlock, or wizard. You have resistance to cold damage while you hold this staff. The staff has 10 charges. While holding it, you can use an action to expend 1 or more of its charges to cast one of the following spells from it, using your spell save DC: Cone of Cold (5 charges), Fog Cloud (1 charge), Ice Storm (4 charges), or Wall of Ice (4 charges). The staff regains 1d6 + 4 expended charges daily at dawn. If you expend the last charge, roll a d20. On a 1, the staff turns to water and is destroyed. Clothing * Other * Trivia * - Category:Characters (Forgotten Realms Campaign) Category:Player Characters (Forgotten Realms Campaign) Category:Forgotten Realms Campaign Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers